icehockeyfandomcom-20200214-history
Jeff Petry
| birth_place = Ann Arbor, MI, USA | draft = 45th overall | draft_year = 2006 | draft_team = Edmonton Oilers | career_start = 2010 }} Jeff Petry (born December 9, 1987) is an American professional ice hockey defenceman now playing for the Edmonton Oilers of the National Hockey League (NHL). He was selected by the Oilers in the 2nd round (45th overall) of the 2006 NHL Entry Draft. Playing career Early years Born in Ann Arbor, Michigan and raised in Farmington Hills, Michigan, Petry spent three years playing varsity hockey at St. Mary's Preparatory, in nearby Orchard Lake Village, Michigan. He left prior to his senior season in November 2005, to play for the Des Moines Buccaneers, of the United States Hockey League (USHL). Petry was a member of the Buccaneers' 2006 Tier 1 National Championship winning team. Petry was drafted by the Edmonton Oilers of the National Hockey League (NHL) in the second round of the 2006 NHL Entry Draft. He was the Oilers' highest draft pick, as the Oilers traded their first round pick to the Minnesota Wild in exchange for goaltender Dwayne Roloson. Petry would play the following season with the Buccaneers, once again reaching the playoffs. In 2007, Petry accepted a scholarship with the Michigan State University. He registered 24 points (3 goals, 21 assists) and was named to the Central Collegiate Hockey Association (CCHA) All-Rookie team in his freshman year. The following season for Petry saw a drop in performance, as he was held to a total of 14 points (2 goals, 12 assists). Petry achieved a significant improvement to his game for his junior year at Michigan State, as he finished third overall in team scoring and first as a defenceman, collecting 29 points (4 goals, 25 assists).Future Watch: Jeff Petry Petry was ever-present for his team, playing in all the Spartans' games for the three seasons he was there. Upon completing what would be his final year at collegiate level, Petry signed a two-year entry level contract with the Oilers on March 10, 2010.Petry signs entry level contract He was then briefly assigned to the Oilers' then-American Hockey League affiliates, the Springfield Falcons, playing in eight games. He played his first game as professional, on March 26, 2010. Oklahoma City Barons On September 30, 2010, Petry was assigned by the Oilers to their new AHL affiliates, the Oklahoma City Barons, for their inaugural season.Oilers assign four On December 27, 2010, the Edmonton Oilers recalled Petry from Oklahoma City. He made his NHL debut against the Buffalo Sabres on December 28, 2010, and recorded his first NHL Point, a secondary assist on a goal by Ryan Jones. His first NHL goal was scored on January 20, 2010 against Kari Lehtonen of the Dallas Stars. On February 4, 2011, Petry was reassigned to Oklahoma City Barons. Personal life Petry is a second-generation pro athlete. His father, Dan Petry, is a former Major League Baseball pitcher.Big league pitcher's son chooses the ice over the diamond Awards and achievements *USHL Clark Cup Champion (2006) *USHL All-Star (2006, 2007) *USHL Defenseman of the Year (2007) *USHL First All-Star Team (2007) *Greatest St. Mary's Summer Camp Coach (2008) *USHL Dave Tyler Junior Player of the Year Awardhttp://www.ushl.com/news/story.cfm?id=3312(2007)http://www.ushl.com/news/story.cfm?id=3312 *CCHA All-Rookie Team (2008) *CCHA Rookie of the Year Finalist (2008) *INCH Freshman All-American (2008) *CCHL Second All-Star Team (2010) *NCAA West Second All-American Team (2010) Career statistics References External links * * * Ireland, Joanne "Petry put diamond dreams on ice" at Canada.com. Retrieved 06-09-07. *Profile at Hockey's Future *Michigan State Spartans Hockey *Michigan State Spartans Profile *"Lerg, Petry Honored by USA Hockey" at MSUSPARTANS.com. Retrieved 05-30-07. *Des Moines Buccaneers Category:Born in 1987 Category:American ice hockey players Category:Des Moines Buccaneers alumni Category:Edmonton Oilers draft picks Category:Edmonton Oilers players Category:Michigan State Spartans players Category:Oklahoma City Barons players Category:Springfield Falcons players Category:IIHF Player